The course of justice
by Laughing Siren
Summary: Sometimes the The course of justice isn't always as easy as it should be. ADMM
1. Default Chapter

(Ceartas means justice in Gaelic)

The course of justice

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore stood silently in the waiting room next to the ministers office, he paced impatiently he had been waiting for over 30 minutes. The minister in question Durga Dendrites had gone in search of the best Ceartas the ministry employed. A Ceartas was almost like a barrister in the wizard world, they were employed by people to stand and defend the client as well as question witnesses. Of course if you couldn't afford a Ceartas the members of the wizengamot would do this themselves but the trials always went much more smoothly when a Ceartas was

Albus Dumbledore himself was in desperate need of a Ceartas, his brother had once again been performing illegal magical testing on animals, of course none were painful or awful most just changing the colours of the goat's fur. Aberforth had never had any intention of hurting anyone or anything he was a peaceful man and hated violence, but of course he was still performing unregistered magic. His brother had escaped just before Albus arrived to warn him. And of course just seconds after Albus' arrival the Aurors turned up and accused him. Unregistered magic wasn't a huge crime the most he could get was 2 years in a normal wizard prison, but Albus was not willing to spend 2 years of his life counting the cracks in a cell wall.

Albus whirled round the face the door as it creaked softly, Durga Dendrites stood in front of him a woman standing next to him. She was a very young this woman, her black hair was pulled into a loss elegant bun at the back of her head, she wore a white sharply pressed blouse that was neatly tucked into a long black skirt, she also wore a light emerald summers robes the flew out behind her slightly when she walked. Her bright emerald eyes shone out at him behind square shaped glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore," She greeted him extending her arm to greet him with a friendly hand shake. "It's good to see you again sir." She greeted politely, Albus watched as her bright eyes flickered over his appearance before returning to his face a humble smile gracing her pretty face.

"This is Minerva McGonagall Albus, our youngest and best she's Max's daughter, Leonard McGonagall's granddaughter." Durga claimed his face breaking into a beam of pride at the fact that a McGonagall was working in his ministry. But Albus didn't notice this; his eyes were solely focused on Minerva, could this be the girl he had taught less then 6 years ago? She looked so different, Albus remembered her as being a lanky teen all legs and arms with a fiery temper, usually found out of boundaries with her best friends Alastor Moody and Arthur Weasley. She had been a common genius never needed to study or revise she always knew the answers with out even having to listen. But now… she was still tall, much taller then short little Durga Dendrites, her eyes shown with a determination and wisdom usually found in people much older then she was, her body was softened now with slight curves in all the right places. She was a very attractive woman Albus found himself thinking before mentally slapping himself for having such thoughts about a ex student.

"It's very good to see you again Miss McGonagall, I didn't recognise you for a moment you've… grown up." Albus muttered softly in that wise raspy voice.

"Please call me Minerva, now this may sound rash but we need to get to work, this case isn't going to be easy but I'm willing if you are."

"Straight to the point as always McGonagall, I'll leave you two to it." Durga stated clearly before leaving the room.

"Now Professor," Minerva said as she closed the door behind him. "What were you doing when you were found at the site?" Minerva asked softly pulling out her notebook and scribbling his name down. Albus went through the story telling her about his brother and how he had been trying to warn him.

"You're going to need a better story then that Dumbledore!" Minerva snapped coldly, seemingly annoyed at his answer.

"This is no story that was the exact truth!" Albus muttered his calm voice shaking softly even his own Ceartas didn't believe him.

"I didn't say it wasn't," Minerva answered sharply "But do you really want to see your brother take your place? Now I will ask you again what were you doing when you were found at the site?" Albus stared at her dumfound, she wanted him to lie how could this be the young girl he remembered so well always willing to mostly follow the rules with a passionate hate for lying.

"Professor…" She whispered softly at the shocked look covering his face. "I'm sorry; I'm used to working with people who will do anything to get out of trouble. You're an honest man and the decision is up to you, but I personally think you would do well to lie just this once." Minerva whispered her eyes meeting his and not looking away. She had very beautiful eyes.

"I understand, but you must know I'm a rubbish liar." He watched as Minerva lent forward to him and for a second Albus had the feeling she was going to kiss him, but of course she didn't.

"Well we will have to change that won't we?" She breathed easily before pulling away from him again.

(Am not totally sure what I think of this. But I do know that this story does get better so hang in there! Reviews would be fantastic even if they are bad :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed big hugs to all of you! This chapter is much longer then the last one and im sure the rest will be as well As i now have a new computer and with 180gb I no longer have to worry about space And now everything works properly as well! So unfortunately guys your going to be seeing a lot more of my stuff posted around

Chapter 2

Albus sat silently in his study, he needed an alibi. The thought of him lying to the whole wizengamot was not one he was looking forward to. Though he knew Minerva was right if he wanted to stay out of prison he needed to lie. Minerva… she had been on his mind almost all day, how could she have such power, to just be able to walk back into his life and have him smitten in less then a minute. No Albus corrected himself he wasn't smitten, he was shocked to see her she had grown up she was different and he wanted to know how different nothing more. His feelings were platonic, friendly even he had got on with her well when she was under his care at Hogwarts and what he was feeling now was nothing more then protective feelings and a lust to know who she was now. Lust… an interesting choice of word really… the thought of her crept back into his head again for a brief second before he chased it out again.

"You are a foolish old man Dumbledore… foolish." He whispered to himself burying his head into his hands, never had his own feelings confused him so much.

He felt his head jerk up suddenly at the sound of his faithful pet screeching. A letter was attached to his leg, quickly opening it and treating Fawkes to a sherbet lemon he read.

Dear Professor Dumbledore

I do hope this letter finds you in good health; I would like to meet for a drink tonight at the three broomsticks to discuss your alibi, I wish I could say more but I wouldn't put it past the opposition to interfere with my mail. Lucius Malfoy is helping the Aurors who found you with their defence and he is most certain to try and sabotage this trail.

Best wishes and safe journey

Minerva

Albus stared at the letter dumfound she wanted to meet up with him for a drink… was this usual Ceartas action? Albus was quite sure it wasn't… and now Malfoy was getting involved with the opposition! Albus could feel his head banging violently, oh why didn't he just leave his brother to fight his own battles! A part of him was quite sure that Minerva would get him out of trouble… but the thought of Malfoy being opposite him was not a pleasant one, Albus knew that Malfoy had the power to twist all the wizengamot around his little finger, and Albus at the moment wasn't particularly popular with the ministry as it was. Banging his head one last time against his hands he went to shower and dress for his evening with Minerva.

Albus felt like a school boy again, he scolded himself again and again every time he looked in the mirror and wondered if Minerva would like what she saw. 'This is a business meeting you fool not a date!' he scolded himself again and again.

She's 80 years younger then you he told himself as he walked through Hogsmeade, she's probably all ready got a boy friend her own age he told himself again and again she has no interest in you!

"Professor!" She greeted him softly when he entered the three broomsticks. She looked stunning, her practical green robes had been replaced for a much lighter red one, her hair was still drawn back but it didn't look anywhere near as foreboding as it had done before. "I was starting to worry you wouldn't come." She smiled lightly at him.

"My dear leave such a beauty as you sitting here alone, never!" Albus couldn't believe he had just said that, he mentally slapped himself thousands of times and only just managed to resist the urge to do it physically. Minerva didn't seem to mind quite the contrary in fact, a pretty pink blush fled around her cheeks as a nervous smile graced her features.

"Thank you Albus…" She whispered softly.

"Now my dear why did you call me here?" Albus asked softly as he ordered the drinks.

"It's not safe to converse through mail anymore Dumbledore. Only a few minutes after you left I received a letter that had already been opened and I'm quite sure Malfoy is behind it, but that doesn't matter I really do need to know your alibi so I can get to work." Albus felt his heart drop, he had been so concerned with how he looked and scolding himself he had completely forgot why she wanted to meet up with him. He avoided eye contact with the woman in front of him, he felt so stupid and now he was going to have to tell her he didn't have one.

"Well?" Minerva asked impatiently.

"I…" Albus started softly looking down at his feet and refusing to look back.

"You don't have one do you!" Minerva snapped Albus felt himself shake his head softly as if he was being scolded by his mother. She sighed softly and Albus with out even looking could feel her eyes seizing him up, but he could tell she wasn't angry… more disappointed. He could almost hear exactly what she was thinking 'typical, absolutely typical'. Albus had made himself look like a fool many times before but he had never felt as bad as this… he… he wanted to impress her to shower her with his knowledge he wanted to see her hanging onto his every word. He had always hated the way women threw themselves at his feet and hung to his every word he had never wanted that, but now he wanted so much for the woman in front of him to be even slightly like that, he wanted her to notice him.

"You were meeting with a friend that night weren't you Albus?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Hum… oh yes." Albus said clicking onto what she was saying.

"You were meeting your friend there so you could walk into the nearby village for a drink away from the eyes of the press correct?" Albus nodded slightly, he had spent some of the after noon thinking up alibis how could she come up with one so quickly.

"But I don't have anyone to prove it…" Albus whispered making sure no one could here him.

"Its common knowledge that you and Alastor Moody are friends; well he owes me a favour."

"You're extremely devious for a Grythindor Miss McGonagall…" Albus muttered more to himself then her.

"Ah yes… but what would you do with out me?" Minerva teased softly as she sipped her gilly water.

'What would you do with out me?" the question rang clear through his mind hours later.

'Not torture myself with images of a much younger woman.' Albus found himself answering to the wind as he walked back to the castle.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Albus walked slowly down the sleepy corridors of the ministry of magic, this was to be his forth meeting with Minerva. The first part of his trial was going to start in two days and already he was nervous. Though Albus thought to himself the idea of seeing Minerva in action, arguing for him was not one he could dismiss easily.

Opening the door to her office, Albus was quite shocked to see not Minerva but a man sitting at her desk. The man in question was quite tall; his long legs were sprawled across Minerva's desk his back pushed against the emerald chair. His dark hair was well tamed; he looked as most wizards in the ministry did like a respectable business man. But Albus noticed straight away that this man was anything but normal, his air was different to that of his business man. His eyes glinted dangerously as they eyed Albus up fully. This man had a sense of insanity around him.

"Who are you? Where's Minerva?" Albus asked the man quite rudely for his normal character he didn't trust this man at all. The man smiled softly at him.

"I could ask you the very same questions all though I unlike you do happen to know the answers. After all having Minerva talk none stop about a man can teach you who he is, and living with the woman in question I can usually tell where she is."

"Who are you?" Albus asked again his temperatures rising; he disliked it when someone obviously knew exactly who he was yet he knew nothing about them in return.

"That is none of you concern boss," The man answered sarcastically. "I have a simple piece of advice for you my friend. Albus Dumbledore or not… stay away from Minerva! I've seen the way you look at her, how your eyes undress her. Disgusting, but then Minerva's just as bad isn't she, the way her eyes light up when she talks about you." The man sighed heavily. "She will be my wife Dumbledore, we will be married and she will be tame, no more talking about other men…" He grinned again at Albus his perfect white teeth beaming out at him.

"You will not be invited to the wedding" He muttered again before closing his eyes and laughing suddenly. This man is mental Albus found muttering again.

"Who are you?" Albus demanded more fiercely for what felt like the 20th time. The man laughed once again before disappearing completely. Albus found himself pulling out his wand and whirling around the room quite a few times before a face appeared bang smack in front of him causing him to stumble backwards slightly.

"Gary, Gary Winterbourne." The head muttered before once again disappearing and this time not returning.


	4. Chapter 4

(Big thankies to everyone who reviewed! Sends out hugs to you all!) 

Chapter 4

Albus sat nervously in the minister of magic's office; this was to be his last meeting with Minerva before the first part of his trail. He had only just recently found out that his trial would be split into three parts taking over the best of two weeks. Minerva was running awfully late and Albus now found himself making small talk with the Minister of magic.

"Durga, have you ever met a man named Winterbourne?" Albus found himself asking as the conversation turned to Minerva. That man had been in his thoughts all night and he wanted nothing more then the minister to tell him he was escaped lunatic who had taken a liking to Minerva.

He watched as Durga Dendrites long tired face screwed up in thought. "Winterbourne… Winterbourne…. Oh you mean Gary! Gary Winterbourne?" The aging minister asked.  
"Yes, do you know him?" Albus asked softly hoping the man in front of him was about to tell him what he wanted to hear.  
"Yes of course! He's one of our best, I bit odd I do admit but working in the department of mysteries does that."

Durga watched thoughtfully as his friends face dropped suddenly it was quite obvious Albus didn't hold a liking for Gary. Strange really Durga found himself thinking he would have thought they would get on extremely well.  
"He…he works in the ministry?" Albus asked slowly, what on earth was the ministry coming to if they hired people like… like that!  
"I… I heard a rumour he's involved with Miss McGonagall?"

"Ah finally a rumour that's true, they've been together for just over a year now rumour has it he proposed to her last month. They both seem extremely happy together…" Durga felt himself trail off at the look on Albus' face, he looked upset.

"Albus is something wrong?"  
"I'm fine Durga. I think I'll go look for Miss McGonagall now." Albus smiled taking one last Sherbet Lemon from the minister's desk before leaving. Durga had introduced him to the sweets only a few weeks ago and

Albus had taken an immediate liking to them almost like the way he had been introduced to Minerva. As soon as he rounded the corner leading to Minerva's office he almost crashed into the very same woman. Her beautiful face was glowing with anger; her big appealing eyes glared at him making Albus feel uncomfortable.

"So we decided to show up today did we?" She snapped tartly.

"Just because your name can get anyone at your feet doesn't mean it will work on me! You can't just not turn up to an appointment I do have other things to do as well you know! I wasted my whole day yesterday just waiting for you to show up! Your freedom may not be important enough to you to turn up but my job most certainly is!" She snapped angrily those beautiful lips slamming together into a thin line. Albus wasn't even registering what she was saying… she was so beautiful.

"I have half a mind to hand this case over to someone else." She growled angrily.  
"I know Minerva… I am awfully sorry something came up and I couldn't get out of it."

Albus found himself muttering softly as he hung his head in shame. She was obviously happy with that lunatic she was… she was probably in love with him. Albus had no right to ruin or stir things for her; she deserved that happiness he found himself thinking. He watched as Minerva's face softened slightly at the sight of him.  
"Well Professor… you can make it up to me by taking me out to dinner tonight." She answered triumphantly.

"Oh no I don't think…" Albus started thinking back to Gary, he wasn't afraid of him or what he might to do him. But he didn't want that… man turning on Minerva is something went wrong.

"You will be there Albus! You owe me and we still have much to discuss before tomorrow." She said quietly, she was very persuasive when she wanted to be Albus found himself thinking as she walked away from him.

(This chapter was very dribbley and all over the place! But the next chap is very stable i promise you!)


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore collapsed violently onto the sofa when he returned home. She had looked so beautiful today, the way her cheeks had turned that dashing shade of pink, the way she strutted down that corridor so full, so in control. It was enough to turn his whole stomach into jelly and make his legs collapse. He soon found himself daydreaming about her again. That was one of the great things about Albus Dumbledore he could tune into dream world when ever he wanted and would always remember what he saw.

He watched intently as the young woman bent closer to him, her delicate lips touching his so softly before the three words he longed to hear rolled of her tongue.   
"I love you." She breathed against his lips, it sounded so natural so right. He watched as hands he recognised all to well as his came up and pushed the emerald cloak off her shoulders. He wanted so much to see her this time, to see her naked would be glorious. He watched his rough hands rub her shoulders; he stopped suddenly when the creamy skin became cold and rough under his touch. He waited for his dream self to position his body in the right place to see over Minerva's shoulder. And that's when he noticed it a long pink scar running across the skin just underneath her shoulder. He was about to bend down and examine it more closely when Fawkes crashed through the window and disturbed him.

"Bloody bird…!" Albus hissed under his breath before pulling himself up and staggering sleepily into his bedroom to get ready for another could be date with Minerva McGonagall.  
"Good evening Albus." Minerva greeted him with a slight smile; Albus guessed she had been waiting for quite some time.  
"Minerva." He answered quite coldly, he had promised himself that tonight he would not flirt with her, he would not try to attract her attention he would stay as silent as possible.  
"So here we are again," Minerva whispered softly seemingly more to herself then Albus. "The press will say we're in love if we're not careful."  
Albus' head shot up at this, his eyes instantly falling into Minerva's.

"So that's what gets your attention." She whispered again, her thin lips breaking into a rare smile. "Have I done something wrong Albus, you've only been here a few seconds yet you seem quite distant."  
Albus had a hard time thinking of what to say next the words Minerva, Gary, me and love popped into his head several times before he came up with an answer.  
"It's nothing Minerva; I just received some bad news yesterday." It was partly true he had met Gary yesterday.

"From a lover?" Minerva asked quite boldly, causing Albus' head to shot up right again. Albus just shook his head and returned his eyes to the menu. About a woman I want as a lover he found himself thinking, he wanted so much to say that out load to her but he couldn't.

He rearranged his menu so he could watch her over the tip of it with out her noticing. She looked divine, he wounded if she looked this beautiful whenever she went out to dinner or if it was just for him. He ordered for both of them and felt a hit of panic in his stomach, the waiter had took the menus he had nothing to distract himself with now.   
"Durga told me you were asking questions about Gary." Minerva suddenly blurted out, he could tell she wanted to get this part of the conversation out quickly so they could return to normal.  
"Oh..." Albus muttered guiltily, it was so hard to control his emotions around this woman.  
"Is there a reason do you know Gary?" Minerva asked resting her bony elbow on the table and leaning against her hand.

"No… I had heard a rumour that's all."   
"What kind of rumour?" Minerva asked, she was very persistent.  
"Just that you and Gray are together… are you?" Albus asked feeling a small bit of hope float around his body maybe Gary had manipulated the minister it seemed far fetched but it was possible.  
"Yes…" She answered after a short while, maybe Albus found himself thinking it was just that hope still floating around his body but maybe it wasn't, that yes had definitely not sounded like a woman in love.  
"You don't sound totally convinced…" Albus found himself gasping out he had never felt such a hope in him before he found himself preying to Merlin that he was in luck something he hadn't done for many years.  
"Albus… if I tell you this you must promise it won't leave this conversation…" Albus nodded violently he wanted to hear this so much.

"Gary was my mother's choice she wants to me to get married and have children, I know both her and Father want me to be happy but they want to see me safe. They think I will be safer with a man in life. Mother brought many suitors to see me and Gary was by far my favourite, we dated he even proposed to me in front of my mother and father where he knew I wouldn't say no. But I… I don't want to be with him anymore, he's just so… so… different. He was odd in the first place I guessed that's why I liked him because he was different but now… I'm stuck with him."

Albus felt like jumping on the table and singing, she wasn't in love with Gary. She didn't want to marry him! He quickly stopped the urge; she had just told him something very personal and didn't want to ruin the sudden bond.

"Can't you just leave?" Albus asked, he didn't understand why such a powerful woman felt so encaged by a simple man.  
"You don't understand Albus; he's in my house all time. I've tried leaving him but every time I do he finds me and… he knows things about me I wish no others to hear." She muttered burying her head in her hands.  
"Please Albus; I've said too much can we change the conversation." Albus couldn't believe what he was seeing the powerful woman he had seen so many times was almost in tears. He felt his heart twist and snap at the sight of her, he felt himself sink deeper until he was at the same level of despair as she was.

"Minerva, come home with me tonight." Albus muttered, scolding himself for being so forward. He watched as Minerva looked up at him in shock.  
"I'll sleep on the sofa," He continued. "Just stay tonight, just one night away from him and you will feel better."  
"He knows I'm here!" She whispered.  
"Then come with me now, the house elf's will still be awake I'm sure they would be delighted to make us a meal." 

"I can't…" She muttered. Albus quickly stood up and noticed how Minerva flinched as he got closer… had she been expecting him to strike her? He held his hand out to her.  
"Minerva please, for my comfort if nothing else." Albus could tell she was persuaded, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out of the restaurant unaware of the pair of eyes that were still watching them intently

(Hey guys I'm really sorry if this has loads of grammer mistakes in as i've been trying to get a hold of my deta reader for two weeks now but he seems to have vanished So i posted it anyway with out it being deta read hope its not to bad)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Albus sat quietly on the sofa in his living quarters, he had brought Minerva back to the castle and instantly he had noticed a sudden change in her. She was much more relaxed as if she had just returned home after a long journey. They had shared a beautiful dinner that the house elves had happily made for them.

The conversation had been easy and relaxed but Albus had definitely noticed that if the conversation swerved around to something where Minerva would have to talk about her past she would quickly change the topic.

After dinner and a full fifteen minutes of arguing Albus had managed to convince Minerva to sleep in his bed, while he slept on the sofa.

The thought of Minerva in her nightwear and his bed were amazing, he hoped that when he came back from his hearing tomorrow he might still be able to smell her on his sheets.

He was snapped from his fantasies when the door to his bedroom clicked open. She stood there seemingly framed in a glow of beauty. She had transfigured her robes into a modest nightgown luckily Albus' eyesight wasn't as bad as most people thought it was.

Her shoulders were pale and nicely rounded; her bare arms were slim and crossed across her trim waist easily. The curve of her breast was much more visible and just the thought of what he would see if she was wearing less made his mouth dry. Her calves were visible and Albus felt the sudden urge to run his hands up them just to see if they were as smooth as they looked. She had very long legs. He wanted to say something to ask if she was alright but nothing came out of his mouth but a simple gasp for air.

"Albus…" She whispered as she crossed the room and sat down next to him, the hairs on Albus' arms stood up on when her hand brushed against them.

"You've been so good to me, I don't know many people who would take me in like this and not ask for anything in return." Albus felt his breath stick in his throat as Minerva's hand slid down his arm and came to rest on his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered before leaning into him and placing a small kiss on his lips. The moment Minerva's lips touched his, Albus felt something strange stir in him.

He didn't want her lips to leave his he thought as Minerva pulled back slowly, he wanted to keep that sensation forever. As fast as lightening and before Albus could even comprehend what he was doing his hands were on her face and his lips slammed against hers. Her lips were so soft Albus thought as he poured his soul into that simple kiss. He watched as Minerva stumbled away from him when the kiss was broke, she looked at him her eyes filled with an emotion he didn't understand.

"I thought… I thought you were different! I thought you cared." She sobbed before quickly turning her back to him and dashing towards the fire, before he could say anything she was gone.

"So she does have that scar on her back." Albus whispered to himself before burying his head in his hands.


	7. chapter 7

(waves) A big thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this I'm sorry the chapter is quite small i've got exams coming up so i didn't really have much time and im probably not going to be able to post much till they are over

Chapter 7

Albus walked sulkily down the long corridors of the ministry of magic his hearing was about to start and Minerva was no where to be seen. He was about to knock on the door of her office again when voices inside disturbed him. Opening the door slowly Albus was greeted by an unwelcome site. Gary stood directly in front of Minerva his arms were placed either side of her with his hands resting against the desk. His body was pinning her to the desk.

"Was it worth it?" Gary sneered at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Minerva snapped back angrily.

"Don't play thick! I know you went back to his house last night and I know you slept with him! Was it worth it whore? Was that touch of fame enough for you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Minerva gulped pressing herself further against the desk.

"I saw you leave the restaurant with him! His hands were all over you touching you feeling you… disgusting!"

"Yes I went home with him we talked totally about work then I left."

"Then how come when you went back home you were in nightwear?" Gary growled his lip curling in anger.

"How do you…" Minerva started her face paling.

"Do you really think I'm just going to stand by and watch as some old man steps into my territory? Your mine Minerva and it's about time you realised that!"

"I didn't sleep with him…" Minerva whispered softly in her defence as she looked at the floor. "I was planning to stay at Hogwarts but I changed my mind."

"WHY?" Albus watched as Minerva turned her head away from Gary and stared directly at him. Her bright eyes once again filled with that emotion he had seen the night before.

"I just didn't want to." She whispered still staring intently at Albus.

Albus turned suddenly when he heard a noise behind him looking around he came face to face with the minister of magic.

"Good morning Albus!" The minister greeted him with a large smile before knocking on Minerva's office door and entering. Albus followed, hopefully Gary would be in the same position and the minister might be able to guess something was wrong.

Albus felt his stomach churn at the site before him. Gary had Minerva pushed tightly against him, their lips pushed together in a passionate kiss. Albus couldn't help but notice though how stiff Minerva was for a kiss that should have been genuine.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry." The minister muttered his cheeks flushing.

"Oh dear it would appear we've been caught Minerva!" Gary sighed, a fake sweetness in his voice.

"I will see you later Minerva." He whispered under his voice before strolling out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Albus sat nervously in the chair in the middle courtroom 8; Minerva stood to his left and a few feet away Lucius Malfoy and one the Aurors that had found Albus sat together whispering. Minerva had not talked to him once yet and by the look on her face Albus could tell she probably wasn't going to either.

"Minerva… I'm." he stammered pulling up all his courage to just look at her.

"Don't say your sorry professor," Minerva butted in "I know your not. As soon as this case is over we can go our separate ways, I'm sorry we couldn't just be friends." She snapped the last sentence icily and stood up straight as the members of the wizengamot entered. They all walked quite stiffly into the room they stank of power and wealth something that Albus found revolting. Their faces were pictures of boredom they were all quite sure how the outcome of this trial was going to end. He watched as Minerva bowed her head in respect for her higher authority.

"Interrogators: Durga Dendrites minister of magic, Cid Girsborunge head of the department of magical law enforcement and Jennifer Green Head of the Aurors association." The loud voice spoke clearly.

"Witness for the accused; Alastor Moody." A small mutter broke out through the walls of the courtroom at the mention of the crazed mans name.

"Right now Mr. Malfoy who is currently filling as Ceartas for the Aurora Michael Kaleen will be the first to present his case." Albus watched with great dislike as Malfoy stood up and presented his case. He used words like vile and despicable quite a many times and Albus could tell instantly that the whole story had been rewritten. Putting his long finger tips together and resting his head upon them Albus prepared for what was to be a very long afternoon.

Finally Malfoy finished his warped story of what had happened and Minerva was called to stand before the wizengamot. She looked so beautiful; she walked with a power and grace that defied everyone in the wizengamot. She was fighting for him, she was arguing for his freedom just the thought of that made electric jump down his spine.

"Albus Dumbledore is a well respected citizen of the wizarding world some even consider him to be the greatest wizard of our time. Yet even a great wizard such as himself can not be in the right place all the time. We all make mistakes and Professor Dumbledore just happens to be caught in the middle of one. I have evidence and a witness to prove that Professor Dumbledore had nothing to do with the illegal, unregistered magic that happened that night at Derwatt rock." Her speech was forceful and her stance as sharp as her glare. He loved her, why had it taken so long for him to realise this.

"Albus Dumbledore as you know is famous and often has the press creeping around him. Minister, do you not have days where you wish to get away from work and the press to just have a friendly drink and conversation with out being spied upon?" She was playing upon personally feelings Albus found himself thinking very cleaver, very cleaver indeed.

"Professor Dumbledore was doing exactly this; I have a letter that even shows it

Alastor

My friend has it truly been almost two months since we last had a full conversation? I apologise for my rudeness. Please meet me at Derwatt rock on the 13th at 6 o'clock where we can walk to the pub in the nearest town. This way hopefully we won't be followed by the daily prophet who seems to have taken a liking to me at the moment.

Albus."

It was a total lie and Albus couldn't help but feel guilty that the wizengamot were just absorbing lies to protect him.

"I wish to call Alastor Moody in to prove my case." And prove her case he did. Every word of it had been rehearsed every word he said was fluent and believable. But Albus couldn't help the guilt that was eating at him, for his freedom and his brothers he had made two people he cared about lie to the people who tried to keep justice in the wizarding world. He was a liar and now thanks to him Minerva and Alastor were too.

"That is all for today the Aurors will be able to present their argument tomorrow and our decision will then be made." Albus watched as the wizengamot left their stations the stink of power returning as they walked out. As soon as they were gone he watched as Minerva gathered her notes with out a word to him and left.

He loved her. A woman eighty fears his junior it was a relationship even he might find himself frowning upon. Yet he wanted it, he wanted to be by her side to be able to take her into his arms at any moment. He wanted to give her is heart and take hers. Gary… the way he had talked to her earlier in the day was appalling and he was going to make the fool pay for the all the sleepless nights and hurt he had caused the woman he loved.

(A huge thanks to everyone still reading this, there's not much more to go now :) )


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Albus walked down the dark closing alley that lead to Gary's house. He knew the man in question probably wouldn't be there but he didn't want to miss him; he would wait for a few hours if he had too. The streets were deadly silent and the sky pitch black, it was as if the world was being smothered by a blanket. Gary's house was of a normal size, large stone gargoyles guarded the door way. Albus sat silently on the marble steps that lead up to the oak front door. It was cold; the wind was icy and chilled him right to the bone. He started to shiver and questioned if what he was doing was the right way to go about it.

"Are you Vincent?" An elderly woman asked softly, her eyes glancing over his appearance. She didn't recognise him… he could tell by the way she eyed his clothes that this woman was muggle. What was a muggle doing in the magical part of London?

"Gary told me you'd be coming today. You are Vincent right?" The woman asked her voice full of suspicion.

"Umm… Yes." What else could he say?

"My son won't be home for at least four hours you're very early." She muttered as she walked up the stairs and opened the front door. "Please come in… you'll catch your death out there!" Albus obliged and followed her into the warm inviting house. The woman offered him tea and cake to which he both accepted. She was charming and polite the exact opposite to what her son happened to be. What on earth had gone wrong?

"I must say Vincent… you don't mind calling me calling you Vincent do you?" Albus just shook his head in response he already felt guilty about lying to this woman.

"Gary brings home many business partners and I must say they are all quite rude and obnoxious. Thank you for being so polite." Albus couldn't help the feeling of pity that washed over his stomach so he treated his mother like dirt as well.

"I'm sorry you must be so bored of listening to me, are you here for a particular reason perhaps I can help?"

"Oh… well… I…" Albus started softly. "Paperwork! I'm here to collect some paper work." He sighed inwardly when she believed it.

"Well I haven't seen any in the house, but he could have some in his bedroom I haven't been in there for a very long time. You go look it's the second door on the right while I put some more tea on!" She smiled softly and bustled around the kitchen making some tea.

Albus followed her instructions the house was vibrant, colourful and nicely decorated. It held the feeling of home and Albus couldn't help but feel extremely comfortable while walking down the hallway. He opened the second door on the right cautiously he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do when he entered the room but he was sure he would think of something. The door slammed shut behind him as he entered the room, leaving him in pitch black. Why in the name of Merlin did this room not have a window? He fumbled around the walls looking for what muggle's called a light switch. He found and switched it quite easily after all he had received a high level NEWT in muggle studies. What ever he had been expecting to see in this room it was not what he saw now. The room was quite empty; a bed sat in the middle of the room a wardrobe in the left hand corner and a desk in the right. But what attracted his attention the most was the walls. He couldn't even make out the colour of the walls as every inch of it was covered with photographs and drawings, and every photograph and drawing was of Minerva McGonagall. He could tell most of the pictures had been sneakily taken while she was asleep or when she wasn't looking. There was quite a few of her in shower… she had a amazing body Albus found himself thinking as became lost in his own haze of thoughts. Quickly shaking his head and looking away he noticed that the desk held a rack of test tubes. Each test tube was filled with long black human hair that he instantly recognised as Minerva's. This man was totally and utterly obsessed.

Before he could even comprehend what he was doing he found himself backing out of the room and almost running straight back to the kitchen. He knew Gary was strange but this? This was just weird!

"I wondered how long it would take you to finish!" Agatha, Gary's mother muttered softly.

"You're not Vincent are you? You're the man Gary's been talking about; you're the wizard his fiancé slept with?" Albus just stared at her, he could think of nothing else to say.

"You've come here to try and sort him out haven't you? I knew the minute you went to go to his room, Gary's partners never go into his room." She stared fixedly at Albus but he saw no hate or fear in those eyes.

"He loves her you know… he's totally obsessed, so obsessed he can't stand the thought of her being with someone else. He stops her from having friends and uses blackmail just to keep her with him. But she doesn't love him does she, she loves you… and you love her." She walked over to Albus and took his hand in hers.

"Gary is a muggle-born but I have some powers… I'm what you call a seer I guess. I've seen the way he treats Minerva, I've seen the love she holds for you. If you leave her with Gary he will twist and turn her until she is so unsure of whom she is, she will kill herself and him. You should take her and leave this place!" Agatha whispered as she traced the lines of his palm with her index finger.

"I can't… I can't risk Gary finding us!" Albus whispered he didn't really understand everything she said but he had the feeling that in the long run it would help.

"Do you intend on killing him?" Agatha asked lifting his palm higher for a closer inspection.

"NO! I just… he should be locked away, he needs help!" Albus muttered he was so confused.

"There is such a short way left my dear… Minerva is losing faith in herself as we speak. Go to her tell her how you feel then go the ministry and tell a friend the story have him arrested for the charges of abuse, harassment and blackmail." She whispered dropping his hand and walking away from him.

"That is what will be best for my son… go now before he returns!" Albus couldn't believe he was following orders from a complete stranger yet he did what she asked. Turning to the door the last thing he heard from her was 'Come back and tell me won't you?' to which he nodded his head and quickly left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Albus rapped heavily on the large oak door that just happened to be the  
entrance to the McGonagall manor. His rapping was that of a mad man or at  
least one in love. The door flew open fiercely and the words Albus had been  
planning on saying evaporated into a hard gasp of breath. He had been  
greeted by the most beautiful site. Her hair was down and twisted in wet   
ringlets, her dressing gown clung to her obviously still wet body. Her eyes  
shone with a fierce anger the words 'how dare you interrupt me' we're plain  
in those eyes. He watched as the fierce eyes in question passed over him  
before she let out an exasperated sigh and slammed the door on him.

Albus couldn't quite believe she just done that. Did she really hate him  
that much? Was he that undesirable compared to that mad man Gary? Banging   
heavily on the door again he waited for another answer which didn't come.  
"MINERVA!" He called loudly, he was so desperate.  
"MINERVA!" He screamed over and over again as he flopped against the  
door. It was hopeless.  
"Minerva, please! I'm not going anywhere if I have to wait and follow you  
into work tomorrow I will." Still no answer.  
" Please! How can it hurt just to give this old man a few minutes of your  
time?" His voice was muffled horrible by the door. He backed away suddenly  
when he heard the familiar clicking of the door.  
"Come in!" She said softly before glancing down the deserted street and  
hissing "Quickly!"  
Albus followed her through the antique corridors of the McGonagall manor he  
had heard about the McGonagall's all rich, beautiful, powerful yet always on  
the side of light. This house just emphasized that. The corridors were   
covered with extravagant painting of the former family members; they all  
broke out in excited chatter when he and Minerva walked past them.  
Eventually they came to a large room filled with plush sofas, he watched as  
Minerva took a seat on one and glared at him.  
"And?" She snapped looking impatiently at him when he didn't speak.  
"Minerva." He whispered as he took a few steps towards her.  
"I think you're in danger, I can sense it!" He muttered coming to a stop  
just in front of her.  
"Oh? So now you're now you're seer?" She snapped tartly. "And how pray tell  
do you know this?"  
"It's a gift," Albus answered huffily. "I can always tell when someone I  
love is in danger." OH MERLIN! Had he just said that why on earth had he  
said that, why was he so stupid!  
"I see. Are you quite done? It sounds like you've worked nice and hard on  
this speech but it's not going to work. I'm not going to sleep with you!"   
She snapped.  
Albus couldn't believe it he was trying to rescue her and she just thought  
he was trying to get into his underwear.  
"LOOK!" He snapped becoming highly irritated he had the awful feeling  
something awful was getting closer and closer. "You are not safe I can tell!  
Gary is.!" But Albus never got to finish the sentence of what Gary was.  
"You are not a knight and I  
am not a damsel in distress! Leave my house now!" She cried angrily at him  
as she rose from the sofa.  
"I will not go! If I have to drag from this house kicking and screaming to  
ensure your safety I will. Gary is obsessed! He's already isolated you from  
everyone you care about and I just know he is planning something awful  
please go somewhere safe!"  
"You're telling me you are trying to convince me to leave my home because of  
a gut feeling you have?" She snapped glaring icily at him. Albus knew it  
sounded strange, but it was true and he was willing to bet everything he  
owned that Gary was planning something.  
"Minerva please I know it sounds insane but you are in danger!"  
He watched as Minerva just smiled graciously and glanced over his shoulder.  
"It's not me that's in danger professor." She whispered. "It's you."  
Albus swirled around violently to see Gary standing directly behind him.  
Before he could say anything or even pull out his wand to protect himself,  
he felt something heavy smash against the back of his head. He felt his  
knees come in contact with the floor against his wishes, he tried to stand  
back up and fight but he couldn't move. The last thing he saw was Gary's   
smirking face before his world went black.


	11. chapter 11

Albus felt his body begin to spin into consciousness. Something wet and cold was being dabbed against his throbbing head, his limbs felt heavy. Trying to  
lift his eyelids was almost like trying to lift cement. Forcing his heavy eyelids open he was met with a blinding light which quickly diminished to show a small dark empty room. Turning his stiff head with great difficulty Albus could just see Minerva McGonagall sitting to his left tenderly rubbing a wet cloth against his head.  
"She asked in a motherly tone. "Are you awake?" he watched as she rearranged herself so he could see her properly." Yes." Albus answered croakily, the terrible pain in his head was slowly starting to disappear.  
"Albus, do you remember what happened yesterday?" She asked him softly, the sound of true concern in her voice made Albus' heart leap with joy.  
"We were talking and you said something that made me turn around, Gary was there." He muttered slowly racking his brain for the small details.  
"And then, something hit me from behind. Where you were! Minerva, did you?" He asked softly, he knew she was upset with him but attacking him for it! He watched as the pretty face before him dropped and a look of guilt covered those radiant features.  
"Gary. Gary is an unspeakable. He specializes in potions what I hadn't realized till now is that he has been testing his new inventions on me. The one he was trying last night was what he calls the point of view potion; it makes anyone who drinks it share the opinions of the maker. Gary feels only hatred and jealousy for you and under the potions influence this is what I felt also." Albus struggled to take this all in with his numb brain, so Minerva had been seeing things from Gary's point of view. It kind of makes sense.

"So you don't hate me?" Albus asked giddily, was there still a chance.  
"No." She answered simply.  
" But the hearing you." Albus started but she promptly cut him of.  
"I was angry Albus; but I am as much to blame as you are. I came into your rooms wearing little I think part of me wanted you to do what you did; I just wasn't ready to except it."  
Albus couldn't believe it; his heart was pounding so hard that he was sure it would explode. She didn't hate him, she. She liked him, perhaps even more then like. Albus had to keep repeating the words over and over again just to make himself believe it.  
"You're hearing continues today, oh if your not there! I'm sure Gary planned this, Malfoy and now this!" She moaned as she got up from her seat on the floor and impatiently started to pull Albus up.  
"Albus asked in shock.  
"Yes it was Gary's idea to have him as the opposition, he knew full well he would cheat and lie. And now locking you in here! We only have an hour or so before it starts. Oh if I hadn't waked up when I did you would still be in chains!" Albus just stared at her.  
"Minerva, please slow down that was extremely hard to understand!" Minerva just sighed in exasperation.  
"We don't have time! Can you walk?" She asked a tenderness forming in her  
voice as she took in the lacking presentation of the man standing next to her. He looked so vulnerable.  
"Yes." Albus called after her as she fled quickly from the room not waiting for an answer from him. He followed her through the long corridors and luxurious rooms of the McGonagall mansion as she led him to the nearest fire. She suddenly slowed down in front of him and turned to face him.  
"Go to the ministry and get ready for your hearing you can't be late!" She said fiercely, her eyes burning with a strong fire he had never seen before.  
"After that we will go see Alastor." Albus stared at her, his eyes dull with confusion.  
"Agatha contacted me last night; she told me what you said. Gary is unwell his mother is right he needs some kind of medical attention before he does something truly awful." She looked desperately at the large extravagant clock on the left side wall. He watched as she walked carelessly into the roaring fire and beckoned Albus to join her.  
"Agatha told me you asked if I was in love with you." She called over the heavy roar of the flames.  
"The answer is yes!" She called out confidently just before the familiar sound floo network engulfed them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Albus had never experienced this emotion before, his stomach was spinning, his mind was being thrown against a brick wall and his body was weightless as if he was floating. Had she really said those words? Was she just toying with him, no Minerva was not the kind of woman to do that.  
"Come on we're going to be late!" Minerva muttered softly as she pulled Albus up from his currently place on her office floor.  
"Minerva?" Albus asked when he got to his feet.  
"Albus please we must hurry!" Albus' reflexives were just quick enough to grab her arm before she stormed from the office.  
"Minerva, did you mean what you just said?" He asked pulling her back closer to him so he could see and read her face.  
"Of course." She answered simply before leaning up and placing a tender kiss upon his lips. Albus was in paradise; his lips had been made for this moment.  
"Now hurry we're going to be late!" She snapped as she pulled from his arms and jogged out of her office. The old courtroom had never seen so many people. At least half of the people who worked at the ministry were flittering around the already full seats.  
"Nice of you to join us finally Miss McGonagall." Lucius Malfoy's voice rang strongly through the stone walls of the court room.

"I prefer to be prepared then early Mr. Malfoy." Minerva answered back her voice as equal terrifying if not more then Malfoy's. She was strong and fierce. Excellent qualities for a teacher Albus found himself thinking. The hearing ran quite smoothly, as suspected Lucius Malfoy's story was polluted with lies and Minerva was naturally able to control the jury and drag the truth from the witnesses. They were putty in her hands. She was amazing, her speech was strong and powerful and just the site of her fighting for him stirred something deep within side Albus. Eventually the verdict came. 13 votes to 2, not guilty. It took a few minutes for the words to sink in, he was free Minerva had done it. He would not be going to prison, his brother would not be going to prison and Minerva loved him. It took him at least two minutes to drift back from his world of ecstasy to the earth again.  
"Congratulations professor." Minerva whispered softly into his ear from her seat next to him.  
"This could never have happened with out you Minerva! Thank you, thank you so much." He whispered back, he felt the hair on his arms prickle as Minerva's well manicured nails scrapped over his arm lightly.  
"Let us go see if justice can be spread elsewhere." Minerva whispered again. The long walk down the dark corridor that leads to Alastor Moody's office was quite pleasurable. Albus walked hand in hand with Minerva on the way down every now again her body would brush against his causing ripples of pleasure to flood his body. It was love, such a love that Albus knew he could never bear to let it go. Striding confidently into the office, Albus was quite shocked to the see it empty he knew that Alastor should be on his lunch break but he also knew that during his lunch break Alastor preferred to work while he had the chance of silence. Yet Alastor could not be seen. Albus felt Minerva jump slightly as the door slammed heavily behind them.  
"Good afternoon Minerva, professor." A cold voice filled with anger cut violently through the air.  
"Gary!" Minerva gasped heavily. Albus watched in horror as the strong fierce woman he has just spent the last few hours with disappeared and was replaced by a seemingly much smaller and fear filled woman who seemed to have no control of what she was feeling.


End file.
